Forgiven
by Karai
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet again, after long seaching. With Mandara and Itachi killed, Sasuke has nothing left, and leaves everyone behind to look after themselves again, though it's different than last time. But this time, Naruto decides to go with him Death


**--: ****Forgiven :--**

It was over, done, there was nothing left… Itachi Uchiha, Mandara Uchiha… Both have seen the wrath of Sasuke, it was the last thing they ever saw, before they were slain by his hands. Although he had been looking forward to it, once he had killed them both, the satisfaction still did not come, for there now was a huge emptiness in his life. He couldn't do anything anymore, his goal of living, was not there anymore.

_Couldn't save you from the start  
love you so it hurts my soul_

"Sasuke, what are you going to do now?" Naruto was standing right in front of him. His eyes showed no emotion. He had grown up a lot since Sasuke had last seen him. He was taller, and the hyper-activity was a lot less. He had become a serious young man, a true Shinobi.

_Can you forgive me, for trying again  
your silence, makes me hold my breath  
__all time has passed you by_

"…" Sasuke did not answer, he just stared at the body of Uchiha Mandara, which was now lying in a puddle of his own blood.

Naruto sighed, "Lonely hearts don't grow old, for they will be perforated by the thorn of the rose called love. Hatred, and confusion will take over their minds, and make them do crazy things, and in the end, they will have nothing left, but their own shell."

_Oooh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world_

Sasuke's eyes softened a bit, as he walked over to Naruto, "You know what I want?" He drew his sword, but Naruto didn't do anything against it. He just stood there, staring at Sasuke in a dead-pan. The blade sang as Sasuke swung it through the air. It hold still, just inches apart from Naruto's neck.

_Ooh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own_

Suddenly, Sasuke embraced Naruto, his hand still holding his sword behind Naruto's back. "Do you remember, the first day of team seven? The day we introduced ourselves?"

Naruto let out a dry laugh, "How can I forget?" His hands grabbed Sasuke's hair, as he pulled his face close, only two inches apart.

_Here I am,  
Left in, silence_

"I told you, that I wanted to kill my brother, because he killed my clan." Sasuke said silently, not being caught by surprise of Naruto's action. In fact, he moved even closer, but then he moved his head towards Naruto's ear, and whispered, "He did it because of a curse."

_You gave up the fight  
you left me behind_

"Kakashi told me… The curse of the sharingan… The mangakyo Sharingan. Uchiha Mandara killed his brother for his eyes, and that was also the reason for Itachi keeping you alive, isn't it?" Naruto looked Sasuke into the eyes. His Sharingan was activated, as he looked like he was expecting Naruto to get into action.

"Clever Naruto, and that's something I'd thought I'd never say to you…"

_All that's done's forgiven  
you'll always be mine, I know deep inside  
all that's done's forgiven_

Sasuke rose the sword a bit, "You know, I've dreamed of doing it like this." He said, rising the sword a bit more, "exactly like this…"

Naruto felt his heart fall three feet down, "So, this is the end, huh?" He looked up into Sasuke's eyes, and was surprised by the tenderness they showed.

Sasuke rose the sword again, and put it next to Naruto's neck, "If you don't want this to be the end, then come with me." He said, and with that, he stabbed.

_Watched the clouds drifting away.  
Still the sun can't warm my face_

Naruto felt a terrible pain in his heart. He opened his eyes, and saw Sasuke, hanging upon his shoulders. He had stabbed himself right through the aorta, there was no way he could save him now, not even Sakura could save him if she'd come here this very instant.

But they were alone, in the forest, and Naruto felt drops of water landing on him.

_I know it was destined to go wrong  
you were looking for the great escape  
to chase your demons away_

He knelt down, and laid Sasuke down on the soft, muddy soil. "So, you really had nothing to lose after all, huh Teme?" Tears felt his eyes, as he saw Sasuke's blood run freely from his wound, making his jacket all red instead of the usual white.

'_come with me…_'

_Oooh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world  
Oooh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own_

Naruto wiped his tears out of his eyes. "Sasuke…" He pulled the sword out of Sasuke's chest, and turned it around, so the sharp side was facing his chest now, "I'll come with you." With that, he struck himself in the chest, and with his last power, he crept into Sasuke's arms, before leaving the world, for what it was.

_Here I am, left in silence…_

The two Shinobi were found after the rainstorm had ended. Both with fatal wounds in the chest, and Naruto lying in Sasuke's arms, with the sword they used on themselves still through his chest. Sakura was devastated when she heard the news, and so were Kakashi and Iruka… Team seven was no more.

_You gave up the fight  
you left me behind_

Sakura cried during the funeral, as both coffins were lifted into the grave Sasuke and Naruto sharede together. The stone said, '_Here lie Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, two true ninja's. We hope to heaven, their souls have gone._'

Sakura walked over to the grave, as all people were standing around it. She stood in front of it, in the middle of the attention, together with Kakashi and Iruka. Kakashi had decided to remove his mask, for he insisted that he looked at this tragedy with his real face, and not hide it away, like he did in the past.

"Naruto, when I first met you, I had to say my opinion wasn't any better than the ones of the rest of the village. We all thought you were weird, our parents told us you were, but we never got an explanation, we just had to deal with it. But as I came to know you, and saw you grow, my opinion grew different, and I started to respect you. Hell! I even started liking you…" Sakura paused to inhale for minute, as tears continued to cascade down her face. She hid her face in her hands, not wanting anyone to see her like this, though she knew, it had no use.

_All that's done's forgiven  
you'll always be mine, I know deep inside  
all that's done's forgiven_

"And to you Sasuke. I know, when I first met you, I was like how all the other girls in the city reacted when they saw you, and instantly fell in love with your looks. However, when I got to know you better, that love cooled down, and just turned into friendship. Although you and Naruto were always fighting and yelling at each other, I know that you liked each other more than just friends, but you both having your stubborn nature, just continued to deny that, and all the jobs we had to do, made sure that you had no time to think about your feelings for each other… I hope, that you're both happy now, and found your long deserved peace and rest to start thinking about your feelings." Sai wrapped his arm around Sakura, and drew her close so she could cry upon his shoulder, "Meanwhile, the rest and I will continue our lives, hoping that we can once more, take up the thread where we let it slip." Everybody nodded, though they knew it was a lie, after a tragedy like this, nobody could go on with their lives like nothing had happened, not even the Hokage could. "After all, a true Shinobi must never let any emotion overtake him, no matter what happens."

_I've been so lost since you've gone  
Why not me before you  
Why did fate deceive me?_

Iruka just stared at the grave with tears in his eyes, "Naruto." Tears streamed down his cheeks, as he made a fist out of his hand. Kakashi wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and pulled him towards his chest just in time, before Iruka started his loud and uncontrolled sobbing.

_Everything turned out so wrong  
Why did you leave me, in silence?_

Everybody put a black rose upon the grave, some even saying something like '_forever_' or '_we'll go on!_' Tsunade just looked at the grave weakly, before lying down the necklace she had given to Naruto when he mastered the Rasengan, saying, "You forgot something." Before practically running off in tears, as Shizune first put a rose on Sasuke and Naruto's grave, before going after Tsunade.

Even Gaara, Temari and Kankuro had decided to attend the funeral. The Kazekage was totally crest-fallen by the loss of his good friend, and Temari and Kankuro were just silently paying their respects.

All the people of Konoha seemed to finally be one happy city again, but two places were empty, and could never be filled, by anybody else.

_You gave up the fight  
you left me behind_

Time passed ever since Sasuke and Naruto died, and soon, the first rookie nine juniors were to arrive. All were being taught that Sasuke and Naruto, were the greatest ninjas in the history of Konoha, even though they never got to be a jounin, or even chuunin for that matter. They all were obliged to go to the grave at least once a week, and pay their respects, so that they never were really to be forgotten.

_All that's done's forgiven  
you'll always be mine, I know deep inside_

Naruto opened his eyes, and the most terrific sight greeted him. He was in a virgin area, trees as high as skyscrapers, and the birds singing loudly. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around his waist from behind, as he heard someone whispering, "Hello there, beautiful…"

_All that's done's forgiven._

**I'm trying if I'm any good at scenes where my characters are dying, since I need that for my other story, Psychic about you… Why? Well then, you have to read, and stay ****tuned. I hoped you liked it, see you all next time, Michi to you all! I hope you'll review to help me get better, I know I need it, and it really isn't that much work to press a button and type a few words now is it?**


End file.
